


[Podfic] skulk

by Orson_Bennett



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Ficlet, M/M, Podfic, What Happens in the Orlop Stays in the Orlop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: John hasn't shirked his duty to come down to the orlop, he hasn't, but he has done nothing to be stared at so, and wishes to be alone.Except he isn't, is he. There are others: John can hear them even through the racket of his heart pounding in his ears. He should turn around.He doesn't.
Relationships: Pte William Heather/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] skulk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [skulk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701931) by [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula). 



[skulk](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/skulk/s-qOluquF8qgI)

**Author's Note:**

> Working on something big, so here's something small for your immediate amusement.


End file.
